piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:B
B Bailiff Bailiff was a title of a legal officer to whom some degree of authority, care or jurisdiction is committed. A man served as bailiff during Joshamee Gibbs' trial in the Old Bailey. Banana holds a banana.]] An edible fruit produced by several kinds of large herbaceous flowering plants in the genus Musa. Bargain Bargain could mean some of the following: *The process whereby buyer and seller agree the price of goods or services. See bargaining. *An agreement to exchange goods at a price *Such an agreement where one of the parties thinks the price is very favourable. Batten down the hatches A phrase meaning to cover the topside hatches to the lower decks with canvas covers during a storm to prevent water from getting belowdecks. It can also simply mean beware or get ready for something bad. Bayonet A blade adapted to fit the muzzle end of a musket and used as a weapon in close combat.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/bayonet Officers of the British Royal NavyPirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the East India Trading CompanyPirates of the Caribbean: At World's End employed bayonets. Bearing The horizontal angle between the direction of an object and that of true north; subject to variation and deviation when taken by a magnetic compass. Direction or relative position. Before the mast Referring to a common sailor, derived from a sailor's position in the forecastle, forward of the foremast; also used to refer to an unlicensed sailor. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/before%20the%20mast It also means to take an oath as a loyal crewman, usually done while standing on deck before the commanding officer. Belay To stop what you are doing, commonly given as an order to a ship's crew. Literally means to tie something down or make it fast.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/belay Betrayal The breaking or violation of a presumptive contract, trust, or confidence that produces moral and psychological conflict within a relationship amongst individuals, between organizations or between individuals and organizations. Bicorne The bicorne or bicorn (two-cornered) was an archaic form of hat widely adopted in the 18th century as an item of uniform by European military and naval officers. It was most notably worn by officers of the East India Trading Company. Bilge *The rounded portion of a ship's hull, forming a transition between the bottom and the sides; *To damage a ship's hull so as to create an entry for seawater. *Slang for nonsense or stupid talk.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/bilge Bilge rat An insulting name given by pirates. It can also refer to a rat living in the bilge of a ship, considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. Black gold Another term for a black slave. Black magic The use of supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes. Blackguard Alternatively spelled as "Blaggard", it could mean a scoundrel, an unprincipled contemptible person, or an untrustworthy person. Some people, like Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, were called blackguards by their actions. It is also a verb, meaning to revile or abuse in scurrilous language. Blacksmith The profession of a person who creates objects from iron or steel by "forging" the metal (by using hand tools to hammer, bend, cut and otherwise shape it in its non-liquid form). Blacksmiths work in forges or smithys, such as John Brown's smithy, where Will Turner worked as Mr. Brown's apprentice. Blood money Money paid by a killer, or on his behalf, to one of his victims' next of kin. Blow me down A saying after being told of something surprising, shocking or unexpected. Board Board could mean the following: *The side of a ship; *One leg, or tack, of the course of a ship beating to windward; *The act of "boarding", or entering, a ship ("board"; "on board"; "aboard"); *For a ship to come up alongside another, commonly to attack; *To "go by the board", to go over the ship's sidehttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/board Bone A bone is a rigid organ that constitutes part of the vertebrate skeleton. Bones support and protect the various organs of the body, produce red and white blood cells, store minerals, provide structure and support for the body, and enable mobility. However, little or no calcium can weaken the bones, endangering the organs. In many religions, bones are considered symbols of death, which is why bones are commonly seen in Jolly Rogers. Bootlegger Someone who makes or sells illegal liquor.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Bootlegger Bounty had a wanted poster listing him for bounty of two hundred pounds.]] An amount of money given to somebody for their services to someone. Bow The forward end of a vessel; opposite to aft or stern.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/bow Bowsprit 's pirate flag flies from the topmast at the end of the bowsprit of the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] A pole (or spar) extending forward from the vessel's prow. Brig The term "brig" can refer to several things: a type of two-masted vessel square-rigged on both masts; also used to refer to a place of confinement aboard a ship.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/brig Brothel A brothel is an establishment dedicated to prostitution, providing the prostitutes a place to meet and to have sexual intercourse with clients. Brujos Brujería is the Spanish word for witchcraft, also referring to a mystical sect of male witches in the southernmost part of Argentina. Both men and women could be brujos and brujas, respectively. Having studied Voodoo to his own ends, the infamous pirate Blackbeard became a brujo.Critical analysis - SCRIPTS Message Board - Wordplayer.com Buccaneer , the most notorious buccaneer of the 17th century]] Another term for a Caribbean pirate, commonly any pirate and privateer who raided Spanish colonies and ships along the American coast in the second half of the 17th century.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/buccaneer The most common buccaneer haunts were Tortuga, Jamaica and Hispaniola. Burgoo A thick oatmeal gruel or porridge eaten for breakfast. Being cheap and easy to provision, it was served excessively on ships and was reputed to be unloved by seamen. Byzantine Empire The civilization of the Eastern-Roman empire, between 331 A.D. when the capital was moved to Constantinople and up 1453 when it was conquered by the Turks. They were best known as the inventors of Greek fire. Notes and references